Federal Corvette
DIe Federal Corvette ist ein auf den Kampf opimiertes, schwers Kampfschiff. Um das Schiff zu kaufen benötigt man den Rang "Konteradmiral" der Föderation. Mit einem Basispreis von 188 Millionen Credits, ist es das zweit teuerste Schiff in Elite Dangerous und kostet weniger als die Imperial Cutter aber mehr als die Anaconda. Übersicht Vergleicht man die Federal Corvette mit der Anaconda und der Imperial Cutter (manchmal als die "großen Drei bezeichnet"),ist die Federal Corvette auf den Kampf speziallisiert, während die Cutter und die Anconda Mehrzweckschiffe sind. DIe Federal Corvette hat außerdem die geringste Sprungrechweite von den dreien, weil sie zweimal so schwer ist wie die Anaconda und sie hat einen kleineren FSA als die Cutter. Die Federal Corvette ist das dritt größte Spieler gesteuerte Schiff, sie wird nur durch den Beluga Liner und der Imperial Cutter übertroffen. Die Federal Corvette ist eins der stärksten Schiffe im Kampf. In einem eins gegen eins Kampf, wird die maximal ausgestattete Corvette den Kampf gegen die Anaconda, Imperial Cutter, oder Type-10 Defender in aller Regel gewinnen, wegen seinem sehr starken Schaden und die ungewöhnliche Wenigkeit troz seiner Größe. Anders als die Cutter verfügt die Corvette auch über einen Energieverteiler, der sein Arsenal vollständig mit Energie versorgen kann und einen ordentlichen Schaden liefert. In Bezug auf das Defensivpotential ist die Corvette besser gepanzert als die Cutter. Jedoch mit nur einem Klasse 7 Schild Generator, sind ihre Schilder schwächer als die der Cutter und sie hat eine schwächere Panzerung als die Anaconda und die Type 10.Die Platzierung seiner Einbauten und die Form des Schiffes macht sie auch sehr anfällig für innere Schäden, insbesondere sein Kraftwerk und sein Verteiler.Zusäzlich kommt hinzu das die Corvette leicht von kleineren Schiffen ausmanövriert wir, wodurch seine Fähigkeiten in der Verteidigung weiter geschwächt werden. The Corvette can carry up to 618T of cargo, making it a good freighter. In fact, it has the third highest cargo capacity of any ship in the game, only being beaten out by the Imperial Cutter and Type-9 Heavy making it a good choice for a well armed trading vessel; especially for those looking for Federal ships and not Imperial. The Corvette has a relatively low jump range potential, a disadvantage that is exacerbated when it is weighed down by heavy, high-performance modules for combat situations. Long-distance travel in the Corvette is often tedious, even in a streamlined exploration build. This greatly hinders its usage as a trader and makes it tricky to reach mission targets. The Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster can be used to mitigate this deficiency. Overall the Corvette is the endpoint in combat power and is almost unmatched in sheer offensive capabilities on the battlefield - only the Anaconda,Type-10 and Cutter can reasonably match it, and even then they will have a far harder time bringing all their guns to bear on a single opponent. The Corvette's main downsides are its poor jump-range and lower defenses, but its attacking strength cannot be overstated, and unlike ships like the Vulture or Fer-de-Lance it still has potential in other roles, and is easily one of the best Pirate and Bounty Hunting vessels in the game. The Corvette features two huge hardpoints, making it the only ship capable of mounting more than one class 4 weapon.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #90 The Huge hard points are located behind the cockpit, the 2 medium hardpoints are on each side of the ship, the large hardpoint under the 'nose', and two small hardpoints on the nose of the ship. It has 8 utility mounts and as of the release of Horizons 2.2 is one of the eight ships that can accommodate a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. The Federal Corvette has two cosmetic ship kits that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style", in conventional or "raider" styles. The ship kits do not affect gameplay. The Federal Corvette is a heavy ship specialized for combat. It requires the Federation rank of Rear Admiral in order to be purchased. With a base cost of almost 188 million credits, it is the second most expensive ship in Elite Dangerous, costing less than the Imperial Cutter but more than the Anaconda.Kategorie:Überarbeiten! Kategorie:Schiffe